


Aegishammer

by Skullbunny



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, rex gets wrecked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullbunny/pseuds/Skullbunny
Summary: After the Driver of the Aegis falls in battle, the mantle must be taken up by another.





	1. A Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a damn thing in my life and the first thing I decided to tackle in my first ever fic was death. This was not well planned.
> 
> Also, this first chapter's more of a "prologue", really. Future chapters will (hopefully) be longer.

For a brief moment, there was silence. None of the battered and bruised combatants in the ruined theater dared to disturb it, save for a _thump_ as the lifeless body of Vandham hit the ground.

Then the screaming began.

Rex howled in anguish. Vandham's last words rang in the back of his mind, but he couldn't hear them; nor could he hear Akhos's chuckling, or Pyra's desperate pleas behind him, or even his own yells — whether he was saying anything or not, he couldn't even tell. All he knew was that Vandham was dead, and this man, this _monster_ in front of him had killed him. There was no way he could just leave, not after that. He needed to avenge his mentor, he needed to protect everyone, he needed to _win_.

So he ran. He ran towards Malos, pushing all of his rage and hatred into his blade as he swung.

Malos, of course, parried him effortlessly. There was no challenge here — after all, it was an angry child swinging around a useless hunk of metal. Before the kid even had a chance to react, he grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up until they were eye-to-eye.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you, you little shit?!" Malos scowled, tightening his grip. Pyra attempted to plead with him, but found her own neck closing up, her voice not managing to escape.

He took a moment to survey the scene. There was Akhos, estatic at a play masterfully performed. Pyra, struggling to breathe. Nia and her cat, both collapsed on the ground. That weird Nopon he never managed to catch the name of, not even attempting to stand. And that artifical Blade of his, who, while badly damaged, seemed to have a bit of fight left in her.

Even with sparks of ether rapidly leaking from various tears and scratches, said Blade got to her feet, face hardened in determination. Or maybe it always looked like that, it's hard to tell. Her jets flickered before roaring to life, sending her soaring straight towards him shield-first.

This desperate attempt was more amusing than it was threatening. Almost casually, he held Rex in between him and his assailant, using the still struggling boy as a living shield. The Blade quickly attempted to divert her course, but the extra force on her damaged thrusters caused them to malfunction and fail, leading to her unceremoniously crashing to the ground at his feet.

He sighed at the pitiful attempt, and without even looking, used his free hand to plunge Sever's blade directly into her chest. Rex's struggling stopped momentarily, unable to even move as he watched the light in Poppi's eyes slowly fade, ether pouring out of her ruined furnace.

"Anyone else?" Malos called out, a twisted smirk slowly growing on his face. As expected, he was met with silence, seeing as everyone was either too exhausted, shocked, or being-choked to respond.

"You know, I've had this great idea. Don't know why I never thought of it before, really. And there I was, chasing after the Aegis this whole time, like that was my only option. What an idiot, am I right?" He laughed. Nobody laughed with him.

"I don't need you at all, 'sister', if you're even in there. All I need is your core. And from where I'm standing..." His gaze shifted below where his hand gripped Rex, down to the boy's chest. "I've already got it."

For the second time, Rex felt his heart stop beating. He was unable to speak, unable to think, as the emerald Core Crystal was ripped from his body. He was unable to hear the screams, unable to feel the harsh warmth of the light that blossomed behind him and burst into the man holding him. He was unable to see the blood-stained crystal fall from Malos's hands, fracturing on the ground. And he was unable to move as his limp body was tossed aside, as blasts rained down from the heavens, as the ground cracked and shattered, and as he fell into the infinite expanse of the Cloud Sea.

*

_WARNING: ETHER FURNACE CRITICALLY DAMAGED._  
 _IMMEDIATE REPAIR NECESSARY._  
 _FUEL SOURCE REQUIRED._

_..._

_..._

_DETECTED NEARBY FUEL SOURCE._  
_FUEL ENERGY: INCALCULABLE._  
_USE FUEL SOURCE?_

_..._

_..._

_NO RESPONSE. AUTO-REPAIR INITIALIZED._

*

_Green_ , thought Poppi, her eyes powering on. Her surroundings were very... green. A beautiful, almost otherworldly green, much more vivid and striking than anything she'd seen before. Which is odd, as according to her memory logs she was just in Uraya, a place not known for being particularly green. In fact, she wasn't sure where this green place was, as she had no record of it in her database.

Or... did she? Searching through her records, it seemed she suddenly had significantly more data than she did beforehand. An endless stream of places, people, and things she had never encountered or experienced before. Most peculiar! Even more peculiar was that while she had never been to this place before, she suddenly found herself recalling its name.

_Elysium._

Before her was a small hill, adorned with a solitary tree. Two figures stood, and to someone without Poppi's superior vision they would've been barely recognizable against the bright blue sky. She recognized one as Pyra, but didn't know the other one, though she seemed oddly familiar. It wasn't until her systems finished fully rebooting and her ears came back online that she realized the two were speaking.

"Why. WHY?!" The second figure yelled. Pyra didn't respond, staring at the ground, at the trees in the distance, _anywhere_ to avoid the furious glare directed at her.

"Why awaken me? Why _then_? If you were going to wake me up, you should've at least done it before that idiot got himself killed!"

Still no response. Poppi quietly crept closer, curious but not wanting to draw attention.

"Now what do we do, huh, sis? Do we find another Driver? Maybe we'll split our core in half again? Or maybe we should go to sleep for another five hundred fucking years, so I don't get any more people killed!"

Finally, Pyra opened her mouth. "Mythra, I..."

"Save it! I don't want to hear your apology. I already know what you're gonna say." Mythra sighed. "Look, I know it's not your fault. Maybe it's not even his fault! I just... I don't know where we're supposed to go from here. I..."

She trailed off, her own wandering gaze having landed on the metaphorical elephant in the room. Pyra, confused, turned to see the same thing they'd both failed to notice before.

Both of them were staring at Poppi, dumbfounded. Or more specifically, staring at her chest, which was pulsing a bright, vivid green.

*

"Wait, that mean Poppi is Driver now?"

Poppi sat crosslegged in the grass, processing this information. She imagined the grass would probably feel very soft, had she the receptors for that kind of sense.

"But... Poppi is Blade of Masterpon. Can Poppi really be both?"

The twin Aegises (aegii?) sat across from her, the lone tree shielding them from the brilliant sky above. Both looked equally as confused.

"A Blade also being a Driver is... not entirely unheard of..." Pyra said, choosing her words carefully.

"I'm more impressed you managed to interface with the core of an Aegis," Mythra chimed in. "Might have to grill that Nopon on how that furnace of yours works."

"But it really okay? For Poppi to drive Pyra and Mythra?"

Mythra offered only a shrug. " _Apparently_ , my schedule's just opened up. May as well."

Pyra stayed quiet, something Poppi was quick to pick up on.

"Poppi... Poppi is sorry she could not save Rex. Poppi tried her very best, but if best not good enough, Poppi understand."

She looked down. The mystery of her current status had distracted everyone for a moment, but the painful silence hanging in the air plainly stated that they remembered what had happened again.

After what felt like ages of uncomfortable silence, Pyra opened her mouth as if to say something, only for Mythra to suddenly interrupt.

"Why do you speak like that, anyway?"

"What Mythra mean?"

"Like, all... nopon-y. You sound like a child."

"Poppi is child! After all, Poppi only born few days ago! Plus, that how Masterpon taught Poppi to speak."

"Riiiight. Are you going to speak like that the entire time?"

"Probably!"

"Eugh, great."

Pyra finally spoke up. "Um, Poppi? Is this what you really want?"

"Huh"? Poppi cocked her head to one side, visibly confused.

"Being Driver of the Aegis, traveling to Elysium... It's no small task. Even if you do have our core, don't feel like you're forced to do it or anything. You can say no."

"Oh! Not to worry!" Poppi beamed. "Poppi want to help Masterpon. Masterpon want to help Rex. Rex want to help you. So, Poppi want to help you! It simple logic."

Mythra stood up, loudly stretching. "Right, that's settled then. In that case, are you gonna stop sleeping, or are we gonna keep sitting here and moping forever?

"Poppi... sleeping?" Poppi inquired, confused at this strange new notion. "Poppi not sleep! Poppi only ever required to enter rest mode approximately every—"

Then she stopped sleeping.

*

"...Then Poppi woke up, then Poppi told you this, then Poppi not know what happen next!" Poppi proudly declares, finishing recounting what happened and abruptly switching the tense to present.

It's been a few hours since the showdown, and the sun is just barely beginning to peek over the horizon. Nia is still unconscious, comfortably nestled in Dromarch's fur. Pyra's in the process of waking up, thoroughly exhausted. Yew and Zuo arrived recently and have finished burying Vandham, though are waiting until everyone's present and awake to hold a funeral. They've also included a tombstone for Rex, though Zuo mentions plans to travel to Leftheria and deliver the news in person to hold a proper funeral for him there. Azurda, who had been silent until then, decides to accompany him, although he denies Tora's offer of tagging along.

Speaking of Tora...

"Woooooow!" Tora enthuses. "First Tora becomes Driver, now Poppi becomes Driver! And now important quest becomes personal undertaking!"

"Was quest not already personal to masterpon?"

"Oh. Well, yes! Of course, of course! But now it _extra_ personal! Now Tora and Poppi are protagonists! Most important characters in narrative!"

Nia groans in her sleep. Poppi can't tell if it's from the pain or from the thought of Tora being important.

"To think that Poppi would be so powerful she can be Driver of Aegis! Tora is..." He trails off, swallowing what he was about to say. "...Tora is so proud of Poppi! It really amazing!"

"Masterpon..." Poppi smiles, but she knows how he's feeling. Tora has never been good at masking his emotions, especially when it comes to jealousy. She can easily calculate exactly what he would've said. At least there's comfort to be found in knowing he tried to be supportive, she muses.

"Meh... Oh! Friend Pyra awake!" He turns to Pyra, who's wandered over.

"Glad to see you're okay. Even with you appearing the way you did, I was still a little worried."

"There no cause for concern! Poppi is operating at 172.5% power! And only at 25% charge! Poppi is quite fine."

"That's one piece of good news, at least..." She sighs.

"...You know, for a moment, I'd hoped it was all just a dream," she says, staring at the two dark tombstones contrasting against the rising sun.

"Is Poppi that bad a replacement?" Poppi inqures, with such an air of innocence that Pyra can't help but smile a little.

"No, nothing like that. It's just...

"I wished that when I woke up, everything would be the way it was before. That he would be... well, you know."

Poppi nods solemly. "Poppi understand. But Poppi know time travel scientifically impossible. Speed and force required exceeds physical capability. There no way to go back. All Pyra and friends can do is move forward."

"That's... almost profound, in a way." Is Pyra... laughing? It's very faint, but Poppi thinks that's what she's hearing.

"REX!!!"

The moment is broken by a piercing cry as Nia bolts upright, searching for her missing friend. Her face changes from fear to horror as she sees the two tombstones and the names engraved on them, and she sinks back down to her knees, unable to produce another word.

Poppi frowns, searching her protocols for something that might help comfort her distressed ally. Slowly, she approaches the Gormotti, settling next to her and just... puts an arm around her. Nia instinctively flinches, but the metallic arm is surprisingly warm, and while she normally would've pulled away she doesn't have the energy to put up a fight. So she just... lets it happen.

They sit together, as the sun rises on a new day. And for a moment, there's silence.


	2. Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppi begins to discover her newfound abilities, and says a whole load of dialogue. What a grand choice for a main character.

There's nothing quite like a comfortable bed. The sensation of a soft mattress, a warm blanket... It's as if one's drifting away, carefree, enveloped by the Cloud Sea itself - save for the cold, the wet, and the occasional near-drowning, since one never really was all that good at swimming anyway. Especially for one such as Nia; having spent so long without a proper place to lay her head, the luxury provided by an inn of Fonsa Myma should be more than enough to melt away all her stress, to let her enjoy but a moment of carefree bliss. And to an extent, that was true. The previous night she'd spent here, if abruptly cut off, was an Elysium in and of itself. But as she pretends to sleep, lying in the most comfortable bed she's felt in quite some time, there's no warmth to be found.

_You could've saved them._

The words cut through her mind like a group of icy knives, each one robbing her of any dregs of heat she might otherwise feel. They're the same words that have been echoing on repeat throughout the whole day, the reason she couldn't manage to say anything during the funeral, even the reason she's still awake now, long after the rest of what remains of her group have passed out.

_They'd both still be here, if you'd even tried._

The discolored gem embedded in her chest, once a symbol of her identity and purpose, now weighs down on her like an anvil, threatening to crush whatever crude facsimile for a human heart she might have buried in there. The truth in the words her mind mockingly spat at her was undeniable. The fact that they're gone, the fact that Rex is... The blame lies entirely on her shoulders. Tears threaten to burst out from her closed eyelids, but she fights them back. She's not crying about this. Not in a place others might see her.

_Then leave._

Perhaps... Perhaps it _is_ time she made her exit. She only ever joined this quest in the first place because of that boy's bleedin' infectious optimism, and right now she's not seeing a whole lot of sense in pursuing his ridiculous dream when he's not around anymore to have it. Besides, the longer she sticks around with this lot, the more she puts them in danger. She's still a wanted criminal, after all. Maybe it's best if she slips away quietly, so they can continue without being burdened by a freak of nature like her.

She cracks open an eye, scanning the room. Pyra is sound asleep, whilst Poppi is sitting on the edge of her bed, eyes fastened shut in what Nia can only suppose is the artificial Blade equivalent of sleep. Seems as if the coast is clear. The other room should only have Dromarch and Tora in it, and given how deeply the latter sleeps, it shouldn't prove difficult to make a getaway with her Blade. With (somewhat rude and stereotypical) catlike precision, she gingerly places a foot on the floor, silently creeping her way out of bed and-

"Oh! Nia awake so early?"

"Whuh?!" She freezes, making a sound far too loud to ever be considered stealthy in her shock.

Poppi's eyes are now open, and giving her startled party member a curious look. "Nia having trouble with sleeping?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, a bit of that. Felt like I could use some fresh air, is all."

Poppi nods. "Air freshness of Urayan titan 14% lower than that of Gormott, and further 3% lower within inn due to stench of Masterpon. Need for purer air natural."

"Er... yeah, sure. Say, what are you doin' awake? Thought you were in, ah... sleep mode, or whatever."

"Poppi currently too busy to engage rest mode. Poppi was merely concentrating."

"Oh? Busy with what"? She digs her claws into this change of topic, eager to make herself less suspicious, even if it means she can't escape just yet.

"Poppi attempting to recompile database. Ever since Poppi interface with Core Crystal of Aegis, she experience massive data overflow. Poppi not know right words to explain phenomenon, but it like... Poppi knows so many things, but Poppi not know what any of them _are_. Whole library one big mystery!"

Nia nods thoughtfully, pretending she understood more than half of that.

"Example: Poppi have memory of location. Poppi never been there before. Poppi not know name of location, but if Poppi travelled there, name would be recalled and assigned to location. But even then, Poppi not know why memory is there in first place. That current state of Poppi."

"Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate. How come you're workin' on it now, and not waiting 'till morning and asking Tora about it or something?"

Poppi closes her eyes again. "Poppi not want to burden Masterpon with troubles right now. He mourns for Rex, and his area of expertise more in mechanical issues. Conundrum of this magnitude may overwhelm him. It Poppi's duty to do her very best, and operate at maximum efficiency — for Masterpon and for Pyra and Mythra as well."

"Mythra...? Oh, right, Pyra's 'sister'. What's her deal, anyways? Haven't seen her at all since she introduced herself this morning."

"To tell truth, Poppi not get chance to speak to Mythra since initial encounter. Pyra says she experiencing a 'mood', and be ready to talk soon, but Poppi has many questions for her."

"Yeah, I've got more than a few for her too." The pair of them look over at Pyra, who, miraculously, hasn't stirred at all during this whole conversation.

Sensing that the conversation probably wasn't going to go anywhere remarkable from there, Nia takes her chance to escape. "Well, it's been a nice chat, but I think I'll go get that air now."

She's already halfway through the door when Poppi's eyes dart open once again, this time with a much sharper glare. "Hold it!"

"Whuh-?!"

"Poppi talked about messy state of Poppi. It only fair that we talk about messy state of Nia, too!"

"Messy state of... Nia?" she repeats, accidentally mimicking the childlike inflection.

"Poppi understands urge to run. It difficult to take responsibility, with factor of tragic loss multiplying difficulty of task. But there no escaping it."

Nia, still mid-exit, suddenly finds her legs becoming weak. How could Poppi possibly know...

"Nia simply best choice for new leader of party."

She blinks. Leader? _That's_ what this was about?? She's trying to ditch this group, not run it.

"Me? Leader? Shouldn't it be you, seeing as you're Driver of the Aegis and all?"

"Poppi not ideal candidate. Poppi..." She pauses, calculating her words. "Poppi... is Poppi. Leader also cannot be Pyra, because that unfair to Mythra. Nor Mythra, because that unfair to Pyra. And Masterpon... Well, that not ideal either. Only Nia and Dromarch suitable, so it obviously you."

Nia's first instinct is to argue that clearly Dromarch has the better leadership qualities, but that doesn't mean a whole lot when she planned on them running away together. She hates to admit it, but Poppi's... kind of right? Maybe with Rex still around she'd be able to leave without second thought, but right now they might actually need her to help keep them pointed in the right direction.

"Well, you do make a surprisingly good point. I'll think it over, alright? Do still want that breath of fresh air, though."

Poppi nods with a smile, content with that answer. "Poppi thanks you, and wishes you luck finding air free of Masterpon-based contamination."

So she does. She goes outside, wandering the city for a little while. It's rather tranquil at this time of night, definitely a step up from the hectic chaos a day prior. And, when she's ready, she comes back. The thought of running hasn't left her mind - as she said, she'll think it over. But when she climbs back into bed, she's met with a fragment of comfort; a slight flicker of warmth, one that was dearly missed, one that she can't quite place why it's returned, but is glad to have it. She sleeps peacefully, eventually waking up... well, still waking up sad, but refreshed. Like she can face another day.

*

"Take it, and go to Indol. That dagger's owner will tell you how you can get to Elysium."

Already, Nia regrets her decision a little. The weapon Cole's handing to her is, unmistakably, that of a Flesh Eater. She'd recognize that kind of tainted core anywhere. The panicked thoughts can't flock to her mind quickly enough. What if someone sees her with it and assumes the worst? What if they discover the truth? What if the Nightmare Scenario occurs?

"Er..." She clears her throat in a very subtle and not at all awkward way. "Perhaps Poppi should take it? She's the Aegis's Driver and all."

"Ah, of course." He offers it to to the young robot instead, who happily takes it-

And then she stops moving.

There isn't anything wrong with her, of course. It's merely the shock of an unexpected influx of data. The moment her hand touches the dagger - no, the gunknife - a multitude of unknown points of knowledge suddenly identify themselves. She sees flashes; of people, of places, of things she's never seen before, but she's suddenly familiar with. And amidst it all, a single string of information, which without processing she speaks aloud.

"Humanoid Attack Blade. Element: Dark. Weapon: Gunknives. Designation: Minoth."

Pyra and Cole react with shock. Everyone else reacts with confusion.

"I haven't used that name in a long time," Cole eventually responds. "...And I stopped calling them 'gunknives' a long time before that, too. How did you do that?"

"That... very good question. Poppi not sure!"

"Must be due to very hard work of Tora! Tora so brilliant, he himself not remember adding feature. Tora amaze even himself!" Tora wastes no time in taking full credit, standing as tall as his near-spherical body would allow.

Then he realizes what this actually means.

"Wait, but blades not get old. Why Cole look so old?"

"Because I'm one of the cursed ones."

Nia, who'd been quietly snickering at how blatantly full of himself Tora was, clams up, and remains silent through Cole's explanation of Flesh Eaters. How was he able to speak about this so calmly? So openly? To people who are, on the whole, relative strangers? _Because_ , she reasons, _he's already accepted death_. There's nothing left for him to fear, because he already knows he's going to die. This, unsurprisingly, doesn't cheer her up much.

Once the conversation wraps up she quickly volunteers to go look for transportation, leaving the others to return to the inn.

"So, uh... how _did_ Poppi do that?" Tora inquires. He's happy to take credit and all, but that's certainly not something he programmed in.

"As previously stated, Poppi unsure. Attempting to locate origin of data now."

"Could be that you're seeing some of my memories."

Both turn to the relatively unfamiliar voice coming from where Pyra was seated a moment ago, surprised. Well, technically it _did_ still come from Pyra, just a Pyra with flowing golden hair and less pants.

"What's that look for? Just figured it was about time I showed up. Don't act so shocked."

"Poppi happy to see Mythra, that all!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mythra avoids the eyes of her new Driver. She doesn't _want_ to be here. She wants to be angry, to sit in solitude - or the best she can manage, given her shared mind - and despise the world in peace. But something about Poppi is just so darn... _calming_. The childish demeanor, the boundless positivity... It's infuriating, but she can't seem to stay truly mad while the young robot's around. Besides, she's also pretty curious about what's going on.

"I didn't give you permission to look at my memories, you know. ...I mean, I didn't really know it was possible, but it's still kinda rude."

Poppi concentrates for a moment, then shakes her head. "Hypothesis of Mythra incorrect. Memory files relating to Minoth contain Mythra within them, meaning they not belong to her."

"Huh? So, what, are you seeing _his_ memories? Pretty sure that's not something my powers can do, last I checked."

She delivers an over-exaggerated, mechanical shrug. "Poppi have no clue! Information is scrambled, incomplete. Accurate theory unable to be certified at this time."

"Weird." Mythra mulls over this information. "Guess we could try testing it."

"How we do that?"

She lazily stretches out an arm, sword materializing out of nowhere into her grip. She holds it out for Poppi. "How else? Take this and see if you get the same result. You're gonna have to get used to holding it anyway."

Poppi takes it, and as expected, is immediately met with a flood of new info. It's less shocking than last time, partially due to her being prepared this time and partially because she'd already compiled a bit about Mythra, but she's still momentarily disoriented by the random flashes of memory and knowledge. And once again, a single line pops up, and she speaks it aloud.

"Humanoid Attack Blade. Element: Light. Weapon: Aegis Sword. Designation...

"Error. Data on designation missing or corrupt."

"That's odd. Maybe it's due to Pyra and I's... unique situation. At least now we know it's consistent. How's the sword feel, by the way?"

She lifts the sword effortlessly in one hand, pointing it skywards, and it erupts with light, cascading a golden glow through the room.

"Wowie! Poppi look even cooler than heropons of legend!" Tora exclaims in awe, watching his creation wield such a powerful weapon.

"Poppi feels..." Poppi feels quite unusual. She's used to pouring ether into a weapon, but not to one feeding ether into _her_. Her link with Tora doesn't work that way. It's a new feeling, and one that's rather invigorating. "Feels... good. Like Poppi could take on whole world!"

"Great. ...You might just have to."

Mythra's words serve as a stark reminder of the trials ahead. The room falls into an uncomfortable silence - that is, until Tora breaks it.

"Poppi... Poppi is still Blade of Tora, yes?"

"Of course, Masterpon. Why would Poppi not be?"

"It just..." Tora's gaze lowers to his feet, or it would if his anatomy allowed him to see them. "Poppi become Driver of Aegis, and she get all these new abilities. Tora feel left out! Need Poppi to promise she not abandon Tora for shiny new Masterpon Mythra."

Mythra snorts. "I'm not trying to steal your Blade or anything, dude. Drivers and Blades aren't a mutually exclusive deal. You'll be fine."

"Masterpon..."

Before Poppi can finish her thought, Nia returns, Dromarch in tow.

"Well- wait, Mythra's here?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Nothin', just..." She clears her throat. "Anyways, far as I can gather, fastest route to Indol's through Mor Ardain. Trouble is, nobody from around here wants to sail that way, due to... y'know. We did find one guy willing to take us, but..."

Dromarch picks up where she trails off. "More accurately, he found us. Supposedly, one of his other clients tipped him off that we were looking for passage there."

Mythra raises an eyebrow. "You think it could be a trap?"

Nia nods. "Potentially. Not really a whole lot of choice but to go and see for ourselves, though."

*

The moment the group arrives at the docks, they're met with sourceless, booming laughter.

" _Well, well, wellity well! So you've fallen for my devious trap after all, Aegis!_ "

Nia tenses up instinctively, but calms down once she identifies the two figures dramatically posing ahead of them.

"Now's really not the best time, Shellhead. Can't we do this later? Or never, actually, that works too."

"Who do you think you're calling 'shellhead', furry ears? The name's Zeke von Genbu, Bringer of Chaos! Or Zeke! Or The Zekenator! Or perhaps even-" Zeke's tirelessly practiced melodramatic gestures falter as he looks over the group. "Hold on, chaps, where's the kid? The Driver? How am I supposed to steal the Aegis from him if he doesn't even bother to show up?"

He's met with silence. A painful, scathing silence that wordlessly communicates its message with perfect clarity.

"Oh. I- I see.

"Well, er... Regardless!" He springs back into his over-exaggerated persona with surprising speed. "I take it, then, you're looking for a replacement Driver? I happen to be quite the substantial candidate, you know. You don't need to keep hanging out with these worthless poindexters! With our amazing power combined, we would be an unstoppable force!"

"If it was even a choice, I'd pick staying Driverless over you. Good thing I don't have to. Already got one." Mythra gestures to Poppi, who smiles and waves.

He gives a friendly wave back before he can realize what he's doing. The wave not-so-smoothly transitions into a dramatic point. "Aha! And so my new target is revealed to me! Face me, new Driver of the Aegis! Our battle shall be legendary!"

"Ugh. Are we really entertaining this idiot? Think about it, Shellhead. You're in a public place this time. Why d'you think you can just get away with attackin' us, eh?" Nia bursts out, tired of this guy.

"It's true, choosing to strike here may seem foolish to one such as you. But once I overheard you looking for a ride, I knew that Lady Luck had blessed me on this day! It was the perfect opportunity! That sort of thing's just too good to pass up! Now...!" He swings the _Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher_ forward, its glowing edge extending and catching the light in just the right way to produce a cool flare effect. "Come at me! Winner pays for the loser's trip!"

"Uh," his Blade pipes up, "don't you mean the loser pays for the winner?"

Nia drags a hand down her face, exasperated. "Really? Are you just attacking us because you're too broke to afford a ride? Honestly-"

"I'm in," Mythra plainly states.

"Wha- really? You're actually gonna listen to this guy? You sure your head's on properly?"

She shrugs. "Poppi needs to learn how to fight as a Driver, and this bozo seems like a good opportunity for training."

"Poppi agrees! Free ride not hurt either."

Zeke lets out a low chuckle. "Rationalize it all you like. You know your souls ache for the thrill of battle as much as mine. Have at thee!"

In a flash he rushes forward and leaps, his great sword swung over his head towards Poppi. Mythra deflects it with an ether shield, then looks back at her Driver.

"You're not ready for my power yet, so I'll switch with Pyra. We'll work on your swordplay first."

Poppi nods, raising the weapon as it transforms in her grasp.

It's odd. She's never used a sword before, but combat data almost seems to magically appear with every swing, as she fights with a new style as if it was built into her programming since her creation. The ether Pyra's pouring her into certainly helps too - the newfound sensation once again energizing her, allowing her to parry incoming strikes while still supplying her own ether to Tora without much exertion.

Of course, it could also be that Zeke's attacks are predictable.

"Wow, you're a natural at this!" Pyra calls out, thoroughly impressed. "Are you ready to try something different?"

After a nod and grunt of acknowledgement from Poppi, she continues. "Take Tora's shield, and try using both weapons at once."

Tora tosses the shield Poppi-wards, and it's caught just in time to block a particularly forceful attack. She skids backwards a few feet, but it doesn't shake her from her combat stance, now armed with both sword and shield.

Zeke, undeterred, launches another powerful Art. " _Dynamic... SPARK SWORD!!_ "

She dodges upwards, engaging her thrusters- which turn out to be a lot brighter and redder than she's used to. They deliver quite the kick, too, sending her way higher than she initially intended. She's quick to recover from this newfound thruster enhancement, and decides to use it to her advantage - and call out an attack name as well, since it's fun.

" _Blazing... POPPI DRILL!!_ "

The sword's fire flares up, leaving a blazing trail in the air as she dives. The shield's held in front of her, spiked drill extended and, curiously, bursting with a similar flame. She barely has time to contemplate this before the two of them collide.

Zeke takes the full brunt of the attack, dramatically sliding backwards. "Hah... Not bad. A nice effort all around. I'm almost impressed. But!" He pauses, which is definitely for the sake of building tension and not at all because he needs to catch his breath. "We'll see who has the last laugh once I bust out my new, remastered, high-definition ultimate attack!"

The _Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher_ bursts to life, a colossal amount of electric ether crackling around it. The sheer power emanating from it is overwhelming - threatening to crack the very air itself. He raises it to the heavens.

"BRINGER OF CHAOS! Ultimate Lightning Fury Slash... XL DELUXE-"

Before he can even finish the name of his ridiculous attack, his feet find a particularly wet section of the ground and slip, sending him flying backwards into the water.

"I... that is to say, er... how about we call it a tie, eh, chaps?"

*

Nia groans, turning over in her bunk. This voyage has been a nightmare so far. It's not that she's seasick, though. She's just _Zeke_ sick. Why did she think being on the same ship as him would be a good idea in any way?

Speak of the damn devil, there's the man himself poking his head through the door. Again.

"Hail and well met, chum! Pandoria and I seem to have misplaced Turters. You wouldn't happen to have seen him anywhere, would you?"

She groans again, tossing the nearest object - which happens to be a shoe - in the general direction of his stupid face. He takes the hint and issues a speedy retreat.

In the end, Zeke had been forced to pay his own fee after all, although the captain - a nice Ardainian man - had offered him, alongside the rest of the group, a discount for the spectacle of the battle. That was a few days ago, and now he (and for some odd reason, everyone else) was growing restless.

"There you are, Pandy!" he proclaims a little too loudly, after finding Pandoria at the front of the ship. "Any luck?"

"None," she says, a genuine frown on her face. "Though I ran into that little Aegis Driver a while back and she said she'd help look."

Almost as if on cue Poppi appears, a tiny turtle cradled in her metallic hands. "Tada!~ Investigative skill of Poppi unmatched!"

"Turters!!" both cry in unison, rushing to check on their most important party member. After much joy and turtle-related doting, Zeke turns to their savior.

"I suppose I should be thanking you, shouldn't I? Hmm... I can overlook your turtle-handling crimes, for now."

He turns to stare outwards, at the infinite expanse of the Cloud Sea. "But I do have to ask, why? Why would you help people who've only ever attacked you?"

"It not difficult decision," Poppi responds, also turning to see if he's looking at anything interesting. She's a little disappointed when there's nothing there. "You needed help, so Poppi helped. That Poppi's duty. To protect and to... to help those in need."

Pandoria shoots her a strange look, but she can't determine precisely what it means due to the fogged-up glasses. Zeke, on the other hand, gives her a very readable look - a huge beaming grin. "Hah! Mighty chivalrous of you there, Driver of the Aegis! Keep that up and I might almost start respecting you."

"Almost? What not respectable about Poppi?"

"Well, it's just that, see. Your name."

Poppi tilts her head to the side, while Pandoria buries her own in her hand. Oh boy.

"What you need... is a TITLE!"

"A... title?" she questions, echoing his words.

"Yes, of course! If you're going to be a big shot, you'll need something dramatic, something _epic_! Something like...

"Poppi von Tora, Defender of Alrest, The Aegishammer!"

"You stole that last one from a hole in Temperantia," Pandoria points out, briefly lifting her head from her extended facepalm.

"Well, yes, but it still works!"

"Poppi not have hammer though."

"Listen, it _sounds_ cool, and that's what's important!"

"Hmm..." Poppi considers this concept of titles. "If title so important, why Pandoria not get one?"

"Believe me, I've tried. She just won't let me. I suppose it can't be helped, she already has such a blasted cool-sounding name. Any addition to it would be pure folly!

"...Then again, I _have_ been contemplating 'The Pa-"

"You don't need to listen to him," Pandoria interrupts. "You'll do fine just being yourself. ...If we don't kick your butts next time, that is."

"Poppi be sure to prepare for potential butt-kick scenarios."

"See? You don't need some silly title."

Pandoria smiles, and Poppi can't help but smile too. It's a nice feeling, and the first time she's really felt happy since the events at the Olethro Ruins. Her ether furnace hums as she looks out at the Cloud Sea again, only to see the vast white expanse be broken by a silhouette in the distance.

The Ardainian titan lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting better at this "writing" thing. Probably should've put this on the first chapter, but any criticism is appreciated!


	3. A Day in Ardain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppi gets into some hot water.

There were a few reasons for Nia to be happy right now. She was finally back on solid ground, Zeke and co. had mysteriously disappeared the moment they docked, and with any luck the people in Mor Ardain were less likely to recognize her and the bounty on her head. On the other hand, there's one big reason for her to NOT be happy, and that's _sand_. Boy, does she hate sand. It's so _scratchy_ , and the wind here keeps blowing the stuff into her fur and jumpsuit, and... ugh. So far, the trek to the city has been utterly miserable. She growls, scratching her ear and looking around at the group. Dromarch is attempting to pretend the dust doesn't bother him (something they both know isn't true), Tora is ineffectively trying to cover his entire body with his shield, Rex is-

Oh. Right.

Scratch that, there's two reasons for her to not be happy. Looking at the vacant space where Rex would normally be, probably spouting some nonsense about the best method salvagers use for sandproofing, her heart plummets. They still had five members, but without him the group somehow felt... tiny. Empty.

Ugh. She doesn't need to be thinking about this right now. She resumes her scan of the party, looking for something... well, she's not sure what she's looking for. A distraction? Something to vent her frustrations towards? Whatever it is, it's probably not Pyra, quietly gazing downward as she walks and looking about as sad as Nia herself is. That just leaves Poppi, chipper as ever, happily marching onwards. So happily, in fact, that it's kind of bothering her.

"How come you're not affected by any of this then, huh?" Nia grumbles, not fully aware that she's speaking aloud until it's too late.

"Huh?" Poppi turns to her, tilting her head inquisitively.

"Well, it's just, what with all this sand blowin' around everywhere. Figured it'd be getting in your joints or something, yeah?" Not quite her original question, but it is something she's been curious about, so with any luck nobody would question the sudden inquiry.

"Oh! There no issue for Poppi. Poppi is built with special alloy, with zero chance of dust buildup increasing to point of hindering movement. Poppi could continue forever! Or at least until Poppi run out of power."

"That right!" Tora says, butting in. "Poppi work of mechanical marvel! Built to withstand any climate! ...Except lava. Tora never figure that part out."

"Chances of exposure to pyroclastic environment 0.02%, so Poppi not yet have reason for concern," Poppi confirms.

"Right, yeah. Great." Nia pulls her hood up with a huff. She's not really in the mood for further conversation. All she wants right now is to get somewhere that isn't covered in sand, and until that happens, she's gonna try to clear her mind and just stop thinking for a while.

As fate would have it, this proves thoroughly unsuccessful. Sure, reaching the elevator to the city gets her out of the worst of the weather, but now she's in an enclosed space with this discussion still ongoing and she's _really_ regetting opening her mouth because, like, for crying out loud, now they're trying to figure out whether or not bonding with Pyra would give Poppi an immunity to lava.

"I know my power manifests as fire, but it's... well, it's more complicated than that. And besides, I don't really think having fire ether by itself is enough to survive in molten rock."

"Meh! Pyra is just downer trying to shut down great idea of Tora! You not know that for sure without trying!"

"Masterpon, practical testing of hypothesis not feasible. Chances of success: minimal. Chances of total annihilation: astronomical."

"W-well, Tora not SERIOUSLY considering trying! Tora only-"

The trio's absurd conversation is brought to a halt as the elevator stops, opening up to let them see Alba Cavanich properly for the first time.

Many would describe the Empire's capital as impressive, but the word Nia would use right now would be more like "daunting". The imposing architecture and oppressive atmosphere do little to quell her anxieties, not to mention the colossal palace in the distance - the setting sun behind it seeming to almost cast a shadow over the whole city. In an instant, she both feels less certain of her destination than she's ever been, and more certain than ever in her desire to immediately find a place to rest so she can spend as little time here as possible.

The rest of the group, of course, have other ideas.

"Such a big city!" Tora exclaims, bouncing forward. "Maybe there places here selling parts for shiny new magmatic upgrade for Poppi!"

"Masterpon, Poppi still not think encounter with lava is immediate cause for worry. Poppi think better financial investment would be upgrade with practical application."

"Huh? But lavaproofing is essential addition! How else Poppi become best artificial Blade of all time if she not able to survive any and all environmental hazards?"

Before Poppi can calculate an answer to the deeply philosophical question of how one can truly be the bestest, Nia finally cracks with an exasperated hiss.

"That's it. I've heard enough Nopon babble for one day. You lot feel free to do whatever, but I'm finding an inn. Bye."

Dromarch sighs as his Driver storms off. "I should probably accompany her, if we are to have any hope of a decent room fare. Do try not to get into too much trouble, hm?"

"Not to worry! Tora absolutely not cause any trouble whatsoever."

"Chances of Masterpon causing trouble: . . . Data unavailable."

"See! Statistics always right."

*

The beds here are certainly a great deal better than the accommodations she'd had on the ship, but sleep still manages to evade Nia. Luckily, this place apparently has hot springs, and while she'd normally avoid anything with a risk of blowing her cover at all costs, a bath sounds really appealing right about now. So appealing, in fact, that after checking that the place was empty - she's not about to casually reveal her darkest secret to some random nopon, after all - she finds herself taking a rather pleasant soak, stresses melting away. Or they would be, except stresses have a rather annoying habit of sticking around.

She glares at the subtle glow of her crystal beneath the water which, while nigh impossible to be seen by an outside observer, feels bright enough to burn her to ashes. The hope was that the peace and quiet would let her relax, but all it's really done is allow all the thoughts she'd been repressing to start echoing around her head louder than ever. Who does she think she's trying to fool, anyway? It's not that hard to see that she's an abomination. Everyone who's ever learned the truth about her so far wants her dead, even those who once pretended to accept her. Who's to say the same won't happen with this group? It's practically inevitable, really. Who was she kidding thinking she could actually make friends with any of these people? W-

Footsteps. Shit. She ducks a little further into the water defensively, relaxing slightly only when she recognizes the heavy metallic impacts that could only belong to Poppi.

"-Oh! Poppi! You're... here," she eventually stammers, hoping Poppi was oblivious enough to not notice the obvious distress she was in. "Didn't know you even, er, _did_ baths."

"Poppi is perfectly capable of bathing! Hot water not crucial to relaxation and recharging process, but is still big help. Exactly what hypothetical doctor would theoretically order."

Poppi's robotic smile doesn't falter as she enters the water, the vivid green lines of ether that adorn her body giving the whole bath a slight glow. Nia begins to panic again, realizing she's now trapped in a social encounter. If she tries to leave, Poppi will know what she is, and then it's all over for her. No, there's nothing else for it. No other choice. She's gotta make... _small talk_. The horror.

"So, uh... guess I should probably apologize for running off like that earlier. Sorry about that."

"It okay. Nia have many worries. Poppi not judge you. These very stressful times. Could happen to anyone."

"You sure? I couldn't really picture you getting all angry like that. You're always so... stubbornly happy." To the point that it kind of reminds her of a certain someone, but she'd rather not think about that right now.

Poppi pauses, her expression falling. "...Yes. You probably right. Could happen to anyone but Poppi."

Nia's not quite sure what she said to cause that kind of reaction, but the awkward silence that follows stretches a little too long, so after a moment she clears her throat.

"Right. Anyway. Anything interesting happen after I left? You lot better not have gotten the guards on our tail already."

Poppi shakes her head. "Masterpon spent some time questioning vendors on lava related products, but then one ask if he able to actually name a Titan with natural occurrence of magma and he give up after that. Then Pyra suggest we get snack, and after snack Dromarch arrive to bring us here. That about it."

"Oh. Well, that's not too bad. Sounds like you had fun, at least."

She hesitates again, then smiles once more. "Yes. Of course. Day spent with Masterpon is always fun!"

"...Uh huh. Sure." That, as it turns out, is about all the conversation Nia could muster. She goes quiet again, trying to focus on the warmth of the water and the ambient background noise. Poppi follows suit, closing her eyes and going completely motionless.

...That is, until she looks at Nia again, a slight frown on her face.

"Please forgive the intrusion of privacy, but even Poppi can tell there something wrong. You not required to say what it is, but Poppi would like to help, if she can."

Nia doesn't respond. How can she? It's a nice offer and all, but it's not like there's anything Poppi could actually do for her.

"...If issue is Poppi, Poppi understand. Poppi can leave if you want."

"Wha- hey, hold on a sec. That's not it at all! It's just..."

Nia sighs. There's no way she could explain her issues to Poppi without straight up telling her the truth, and she couldn't just go ahead and do that, now could she?

...She couldn't, right?

...Could she?

Thinking about it, it hits her that Poppi is probably the least likely person in all of Alrest to actually judge her. In fact, given that she's both a Driver and a Blade, and an artificial creation to boot, she might even be the best suited to empathizing with her plight. And besides, she reasons, if she's rejected here then she has a valid excuse to give in to that little voice in the back of her head that keeps telling her to abandon this pointless quest. Time to put her fears to the test.

"...Say, uh, Poppi? How good are you at keeping secrets?" Breathe in, breathe out. She can do this.

"Poppi is master of safekeeping knowledge! Would tell you size of library of restricted information on Masterpon, but access of that data is denied."

"Great, 'cause I've got a pretty big one."

She steels herself. Here we go. No turning back.

"See, I'm... sort of... a Blade."

"Oh! Poppi know that."

The noise Nia makes could best be described as a strangled yelp.

"Wait. Correction. Poppi did not know that Poppi knew that."

"And... and what does that mean, exactly?"

"Poppi explain this before. Poppi contain vast amount of undefined information. Would take Poppi many months to manually search. But when Nia mention being Blade, information pertaining to Blade of designation Nia automatically get recalled. Poppi already knew, but not know that she knew. It all very disorienting!"

Nia blinks, heart still pounding from the sudden shock. Of all the awful scenarios she'd imagined in response, this is certainly not one of them. Maybe it's a good thing she told her, then? Better than Poppi randomly spilling her secret by accident later, at least.

"But Poppi not understand. Why Nia keep this secret? Most of party already Blades. With inclusion of Nia only Masterpon not Blade now."

"Y... yeah, about that, uh... I'm also..." Her voice goes incredibly quiet, the words barely audible even to herself. "...a Flesh Eater."

Poppi takes a moment to process this information, though to Nia it feels like a year.

"...Now Poppi understand. That good reason for secrecy."

Then, out of nowhere, her face lights up in a huge smile. "OK! Poppi will keep secret of Nia safe and sound! You can count on Poppi!"

"Wait, for real? Just like that?"

"Of course! Nia is friend of Poppi. What else she think Poppi do?"

"Well, yeah, I just-"

Nia cuts herself off at the sound of more footsteps. Dread comes back momentarily at the thought of a stranger arriving, but fortunately it's only Pyra. Or, wait... _Mythra_?

*

_Nope. It's still weird._

Mythra sits on her bed, glancing around the empty room. Poppi had gone to check on Tora, and for some strange reason Nia wanted to stay in the bath for a while longer, so she's savoring the rare chance for some alone time.

Then again, she's never really 'alone'.

_Which part?_ Pyra responds, as clearly as if the two had been sat across from each other. _The one where we just took a bath wtih a robot, or the one where that robot is our Driver?_

_Just... all of it. The whole thing. None of it makes any sense! Why is any of this even happening?!_

_It's... a bit strange, but at the same time, I can't help but wonder... if there's some reason for this after all._

_Oh yeah? Like what?_

_Well... you must have felt it too, right? The first time we fought together with her? Against that... that guy...?_

Mythra scrunches up her face trying to remember. _...Zack?_

_...No, I don't think that's it. But, back with... with our previous drivers, our bond wasn't stable at first. It took a lot of time to figure out how to use each others' power effectively and work as one. But, fighting with Poppi..._

Mythra nods. _Yeah, I felt it too. It was almost... natural. Like we'd..._

Her thought is interrupted by a series of loud noises coming from the next room. There's some yelling, footsteps, and the distinct sound a door makes when it's kicked open by a heavy boot.

_...I need time to think. You handle this._

_That's not fair_ , Pyra thinks, running into the hallway as soon as she's in control.

Nia's already on the scene. Both of them look to see a group of imperial soldiers, weapons pointed at the rest of their party.

"You there! Mechanical girl!", one of them shouts. "You're wanted for conspiring against the Empire!"

"Huh? What Poppi do?"

"Don't play dumb with me, machine! We know you're planning an attack on the capital, just like you did to the Torigoth base! You're coming with us!"

"No! Tora not let you get your hands on Poppi!" Tora hops forward, wings flapping aggressively.

"And just what are you gonna do about it? You're outnumbered. Face it - you're done!"

None of them seem to have noticed the two girls standing in the hallway. Nia and Pyra share a look as the soldier continues to yell.

"You really think you can take-"

"Excuse me, officers?", Pyra innocently inquires. "Sorry, I'm a bit lost. Do you think you could give me directions to the Central Plaza?"

"And just who do you think you..." The soldier turns in anger, then drops his weapon in surprise. "That... that Core Crystal... You-"

"Dromarch!', Nia yells.

Dromarch roars, blasting out a wave of ether that slams into the first soldier while he's scrambling to pick his weapon back up, sending him hurtling into the rest of the group. Taking this as their cue to escape, the party runs in the direction the soldiers aren't - that being the rooftops.

"We've... we've gotta get out of the city, _now_. Head for the bridge, that's our best bet." Nia pants, running alongside her Blade. Then she turns to Pyra. "Really? Askin' for directions? That the best you could come up with?"

"Well, I... I couldn't think of anything, Besides, it worked!"

"My lady, I do not believe we have the time for banter right now," Dromarch remarks, looking back to see the soldiers exit the inn in pursuit.

"We not have time for anything now!" Tora exclaims. The twisting path along the rooftops has apparently ended, leaving them at a dead end.

"We're not gonna have to... jump, are we?" asks Nia, nervously eyeing the drop to the street below.

"Not to worry! Please leave all to Poppi!"

With a most undignified yowl, Dromarch is lifted up in Poppi's arm. Tora finds himself tossed onto her shoulders, before her other arm wraps around both Pyra and Nia. Everyone moves to make some form of protest, but it's too late - she's engaged her thrusters.

It's a miracle she can even carry that much weight, so even with her powered-up thrusters there's no chance she's actually going to achieve flight. It's more like a jump with aspirations, really. Still, it slows her descent just enough to not damage her legs upon slamming down onto the pavement, leaving a sizable fracture on impact. As everyone disembarks she calculates the cost of infrastructure repairs and winces.

"So, we meet again, Aegis." The familiar voice calls out as they arrive at the bridge, two figures blocking their path.

"You...!" Nia gasps, stomach plummeting at the sight of the Flamebringer.

Mòrag ignores her, instead focusing on Poppi. "If I recall, your name is Poppi, correct? I do hope you weren't seriously expecting to get away with plotting an attack on the Empire."

Poppi opens her mouth to defend herself, but Tora speaks up first. "What you talking about?! Poppi not plotting anything! This all nonsense!"

Unflinching, Mòrag continues. "Earlier this evening we received word from a reputable source that an artificial Blade was planning an attack on the city. After investigating, further evidence implied a relation between this artificial Blade and the Aegis. I implore you to plead your case, if you believe there is any other individual this could possibly refer to."

"But, that not... That not right! Tora knows Poppi could never do such a thing!"

"Lady Mòrag! We have them surrounded!" The soldiers they'd encountered earlier finally catch up, blocking off any escape.

"Not all of them," Brighid notes. "The Driver of the Aegis is not among them."

"You are correct," Mòrag replies, pointing one of her swords at Pyra. "Tell me. Your Driver, the boy, where is he?"

Nobody responds. They don't know how to. Mòrag, however, isn't as quick to pick up on the meaning behind the silence. She cracks her swords into fiery whips, dramatically flaring them to her sides. "Answer me!"

Eventually, it's Poppi who speaks up. "Rex... Rex not here any more. He... fell. With absence of Rex none of friends quite know what to do. In truth, Poppi not really know either. But, Poppi spend a lot of time thinking about it, and...

"Poppi inherit title of Driver of Aegis from Rex, so... logical deduction can be made that Poppi also inherit goals of Rex. Goals to aid and protect not just Masterpon, but Pyra and all of friends too. To fulfill wish of Pyra and reach Elysium. Poppi dearly wish to meet these goals. And so...!"

Determined, Poppi brings out her shield, drill whirring. "Your information wrong. Poppi have no desire to hurt people of Mor Ardain. But if you want to hurt Poppi, or her friends, then Poppi will fight!"

Everyone is taken aback by this sudden outburst - including, for the first time, Mòrag. "I... see. It is most regrettable to hear of his passing. But your words alone cannot change the evidence against you. If you truly are the new Driver of the Aegis... then let us see if you are worthy to hold that title!"

*

Poppi's second battle as Driver of the Aegis is a lot harder than her first. The Flamebringer and the Jewel of Mor Ardain are a force to be reckoned with. Even with Pyra pouring ether into her, she's barely able to react in time to deflect their attacks, and getting in close enough to counterattack seems next to impossible. Mòrag sends another wave of blue flames in Nia's direction, only for Poppi to rush in front of her to deflect it.

"Hey, uh, Poppi?" Nia asks between heavy breaths. "Loved the speech and all, didn't know you had it in you, but any chance you could, uh... calculate some way outta here?"

Poppi's already been searching for an escape route, but hasn't had any luck. In front of them are the two most powerful people on the continent, behind them is a horde of soldiers, and the only other way out of the city is a small lift that's impractical to use as a method of escape for a whole host of reasons. That just leaves jumping, and she doubts the jump she did earlier will suffice for such a massive drop. She turns her attention back to the fight just in time to block another attack, then tosses her sword to Pyra. As Mòrag is still pulling back her whips from the last swipe, the sword lights up, sending a blast of burning red ether her way.

"Poppi! Tora wide open! Now we finish this!"

Oh! Her Masterpon wants to fight. Without thinking, she tosses him the shield. She doesn't register the fact that she's now unarmed until the attack hits her.

_DANGER. CRITICAL DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM. IMMEDIATE REPAIR REQUIRED. RECOMMENDATION: DISENGAGE._

A spurt of green ether flies out as the whipsword tears through her shoulder. Both Poppi and Pyra cry out as they clutch at their shoulders, though at least Pyra manages to hold onto the sword. Poppi's arm, on the other hand, has stopped moving entirely.

"POPPI!" Tora cries, realization setting in.

"Give it up!" Mòrag temporarily pauses her assault, though she keeps her whips extended, ready to resume attacking at a moment's notice. "You have no chance of victory left. I do not desire to kill any of you, but I have no intentions of backing down. Surrender, or perish!"

Before anyone can respond, the air is filled with an all too familiar booming laugh.

"Hah! 'Surrender or perish'?! That's the best you've got? You, my dear Flamebringer, could really use a catchphrase!"

Mòrag tenses, a single bead of sweat dropping from her forehead. "That voice...!"

"See, a good catchphrase, it's like a power in itself! If you don't believe me, then allow me to demonstrate!"

The source of the voice is revealed as an astonishingly bright light bursts from the roof of a nearby building. Through it, Mòrag can barely make out two figures, one of which is holding a ridiculously oversized sword.

"BRINGER OF CHAOS! _Definitive_ Ultimate Lightning Fury Slash!"

Zeke leaps, Pandoria in tow, his attack crashing down into the battlefield. A massive shockwave bursts forth, sending everyone it hits flying backwards. His eyes meet Mòrag's, a smirk on his face that's just a little too proud.

"Thunder... bolt... Zeke," Mòrag says through gritted teeth, each word more scathing than her whips could ever be. "Might I inquire as to why you've decided to interfere with Imperial business?"

"Oh, no reason really. Just thought I'd drop by and distract you for a while."

Pandoria sighs as she looks at the party, who are all dumbfounded by Zeke's arrival. "Uh, guys? You're supposed to be escaping right now?"

Mòrag raises her blades in Zeke's direction. "I know not your intention in coming here, but I cannot allow you to stay. Leave, now."

"What, kicking me out already? That's harsh, even for you, Special Inquisitor."

"It is not simply a matter of being 'harsh'! Do you not realize the weight of your actions?! Attacking me here could result in an international incident!"

"Oh, yeah. Jolly good point there." Zeke rubs his chin, pretending to be thinking deeply about it. "One problem with it though. One teensy... tiny... problem."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"Ah, well, it's just... The Aegis and her companions aren't here any more. Funny old world, isn't it?"

*

"Tora cannot believe this happen..."

Thanks to Zeke's strange arrival and equally strange distraction, the party had barely managed to escape. They'd run as far as the Old Industrial District before running out of steam, and so had set up camp inside.

"Poppi cannot compute situation. Why they think Poppi criminal?"

"Well, you _did_ break into an imperial battleship and fought your way out of a military base a while back," Nia mutters, focusing on using Dromarch to heal Pyra's shoulder. "Tends to make folk dislike you."

"That was for saving of you!" Tora angrily retorts, focusing slightly less on repairing Poppi's shoulder joint. "Not fault of Tora or Poppi at all!"

"Poppi more concerned with part about artificial Blade being one who planned attack. Poppi know Poppi innocent, but if not Poppi, then..."

Nia looks up. "Hold on. Are you sayin' there might be _another_ artificial Blade running around? Is that even possible?"

"There no way! Tora is best and only maker of artificial Blades there is!"

Nia gives him the most deadpan and tired look she can muster - which, at this time of night, is essentially just a regular stare.

Tora averts his eyes. "Tora... Tora know he should be saying sorry for what happen back there. It Tora's fault that we lose."

Nobody responds, mostly because they're exhausted. Tora's a little miffed about it, though.

"...Meh? Tora do big apology and not even get acknowledgement? Is this not time when Poppi say 'no, it not your fault, Masterpon'? Poppi, what give?"

"Masterpon..." Poppi hesitates. She's not sure how she's supposed to respond. It _was_ Tora's fault, after all, even if she feels like she could just as easily blame herself. But to actually _say_ that, to put blame on her Masterpon, goes against everything she knows. Doesn't it?

Nia, sensing that this situation isn't one that was going to resolve itself any time soon, clears her throat. "...Anyway. We didn't lose in the end after all, did we? Wonder what that weirdo's motive was for helpin' us out."

"I'm glad you asked, my feline friend!"

Zeke dramatically appears in the doorway, standing tall. He's got his hands on his hips and a flash in his smile. Nia feels like she's about to have puke in her mouth.

"Finally!" Pandoria exclaims, stepping out from behind him. "We've been waiting outside for _fifteen minutes_."

Zeke's bravado drops immediately. "W-well, a dramatic entrance is important! I couldn't have just walked in and waved, now could I? It's all about the presentation!"

"Yeah, 'cause you're really nailing that right now." Nia rolls her eyes. "Listen, Shellhead, I'm really not in the mood, so just tell us what you want, alright?"

"What I want? What it is that I seek? Such a loaded question! You can't surely expect me to-"

Zeke gets treated to a full blast of Tired Nia Death Stare, and decides to get to the point.

"Right. Well, I had hoped for another bout with the Aegis Driver, but it looks like she's out of commission already. Though, that's not my original reason for being here now. Truth be told, I'm actually just here to deliver a message to the fuzzball over there."

"Meh-meh? A message for Tora? What is it?"

"You see, I was recounting the epic tales of my encounters with the Aegis to a local inn earlier, when a strange blue Nopon approached me. Said he was a friend of your family, and that if you're looking for answers, there's an old abandoned factory not too far from here where you might find some."

"Friend of Tora's family...? Tora not remember anyone like that. But it possible Tora just forget. This sound like lead!"

Nia gives a wide yawn. "I'm... too tired to point out how bad that reasoning is. Maybe in the morning." Bleary eyed, she turns to Zeke. "Right then, you delivered your message. You can buzz off now."

"Oh, you didn't think you'd be getting rid of me that easily, did you? I happen to know the area around the factory well. In fact, I was scouting it out for my next showdown against the Aegis. And besides..." Zeke chuckles ominously. "Judging from that last performance, it seems like you lot could use all the help you can get. Therefore...!"

Nia's eyes go wide with alarm. "No. Nope. Not happening. Don't even think about-"

"Your guide in this treacherous step of your journey shall be none other than I! Chaotic Bringer of Chaos, Zeke von Genbu, has joined the party!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it only took me 11 months to update. Not bad.


End file.
